Rose Weasley, Life at Hogwarts
by James3Lily
Summary: Rose Weasley's adventures at Hogwarts along with Albus, James, and Lily Potter. We can't forget Scorpius Malfoy and a few others. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry I deleted all my other stories but I just couldn't handle them. I might rewrite them later but it's doubtful. I am going to completely focus on this one fic. This is going to be Rose's POV but ocasionally Scorpius Malfoy's. Please review.**

** Sincerely James3Lily.**

**Summary:Rose Weasley's adventures at Hogwarts along with Albus, James, and Lily Potter. We can't forget Scorpius Malfoy and a few others.**

**Rose Weasley, Life at Hogwarts. **

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

My name is Rose Weasley. I am the daughter of two members of the Golden Trio. I inherited my dad Ron Weasley's red hair but it's curly like my mum Hermione Granger's. I also inherited her brown eyes. I am part of one of the biggests families Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm a shoo-in for Gryffindor house, at least that's what everyone says.

Right now I am totally excited because today will be my first day at Hogwarts along with my cousin Albus Severus Potter. My parents, my brother Hugo, and I are riding to King's Cross station. We're gonna to meet my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny there. Albus, his brother James, and his sister Lily will be there too. Lily is too young to go to Hogwarts but James is going to be in his second year at Hogwarts.

I had already changed into my school robes. We quickly got out of our car and pulled my trunk out. I pushed my own cart. My dad quickly showed us how to get onto the platform. My mum and dad pushed my trunk into the train along with my snowy owl Emerald. We stood there waiting for Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny to arrive.

At last we caught sight of them coming towards us fighting through the vapor the train was giving off.

"Hi." Said Albus. He looked relieved.

The adults exchanged words while I looked around at the platform. It was better than I had imagined. We went back onto the platform. Lily was there along with Hugo. They were discussing which house they were going to be in when they were old enough to go to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure." Said my dad.

"_Ron!"_

Lily and Hugo laughed but Albus looked worried and I'm sure I did too.

"He doesn't mean it." Said my mum and aunt at the same time. My dad was no longer paying attention though. He was staring at something about fifty yards away. We could finally see a little bit clearly and there was three people standing there.

I knew who it was because my dad talked about them with hatred, they were the Malfoy and and his wife. Along with them their son Scorpius. I looked more clearly at him. He had white blond hair and a pointed chin. He looked a lot like his dad but somehow better looking than him. Maybe it was the eyes. They were gray. As I looked at him for the first time I had no idea how much impact he was going to have on my life. Draco Malfoy saw us staring and nodded slightly in our direction.

"So that's little Scorpius," said my dad under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank god you inherited your mother's brains."

I had no response to that so I stayed quiet.

"Ron for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school." Said my mum to my dad.

"You're right sorry. Don't get too friendly with him though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." I turned away from my dad while James came running. I tuned out everything they said.

Finally I hugged my mum and dad goodbye and got on the train. I waited for Albus who was talking to his dad. Aunt Ginny waved at me from the platform. Albus came onto the train and he and I looked around, there were people staring at my Uncle Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" asked Albus.

"Don't let it worry you," said my dad. "It's me. I'm extremely famous." I laughed along with Albus, Hugo, and Lily.

"Fancy trying to find a compartment?" I asked Albus. He nodded.

We got the second to last one at the end of the train. We sat there talking for a minute before we were interrupted by someone coming into our compartment. It was a girl.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She said in a soft voice. She had blue eyes and blond hair. Albus stared at her.

"My name's Sophie. Sophie Williams. Yours?" she asked in that same voice.

"Rose Weasley," I replied then I added "and Albus Potter." Albus still stared so I doubt that he even heard her.

"Really?" I nodded so she continued. "I've read all about you're parents." I hoped maybe she would be muggle born so she wouldn't know about my parents. No such luck.

"Oh." Was all I could think of saying. Thankfully I was spared by someone else coming into our compartment. Again a girl. This time she had black hair and gray eyes. Gray eyes that reminded me of Scorpius Malfoys's.

"Can I join you?" I nodded. So she said, "Thanks!"

"My name is Isabelle Smith." Her voice was quite the opposite from Sophie's.

"I'm Rose Weasley." I said.

"Albus Potter." Isabelle stared at him a little bit longer than necessary.

"Sophie Williams."

"You know maybe I should go. There's too many girls in here." Said Albus teasingly. But just then came a boy with green eyes and brown hair.

"Mind if I join you?" he was about to say something but we all said at the same time, "Everywhere else is full." He stared. Then we all laughed. It felt like a true friendship was forming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Sorting**

We found out the boy's name was William Jackson. We all talked about different sorts of things. Music, books, parents, how hard our classes where going to be, Quidditch, and it wasn't until the food trolley came by that we stopped talking. I went out to by some Chocolate Frogs which I absolutely love except for the fact that sometimes the faces on those cards are very familiar. As in my parents faces and also my Uncle Harry's.

"Three Chocolate Frogs please." I said to the woman politely.

"Four sickles." I handed her the money and was making my way back to the compartment with Isabelle when I stumbled and would've fallen if it wasn't for the pair of strong arms that caught me. I looked up about to thank my saviour when I looked into a pair of gray eyes that seemed familiar already.

"Careful." His voice was nothing like I imagined it. It was soft but firm.

"Hey Malfoy is that Weasley bothering you?" I hadn't noticed two boys behind him but when I did I immediately didn't like them. And of course I'm my mother's daughter so that comment angered me.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked testily. The boy who had spoken smirked.

"You're a blood traitor. And you're mum's a filthy little mudblood." His voice was as hateful as it could be at eleven years old.

"Say that again." I pulled my wand out knowing I could get into a lot of trouble if I dueled with someone on my first day.

"Careful." Repeated Malfoy but this time he wasn't talking to me. He was speaking to his friend. He continued, "I've heard her mum is the brightest witch in all Britain. I've also heard she follows suit." He suddenly turned to face me and winked. I smiled at him.

" you coming?" asked his friend.

"Nah I'll stay here with Weasley." Said Malfoy. Weasley? Nice.

His two friends left shaking their heads.

"Isabelle go ahead back to the compartment.I'll be right there." I told Isabelle who eyed Malfoy doubtfully then turned back to me clearly about to say something so I said, "Go on."

She headed into the compartment. I turned to Malfoy who was staring at me.

"Thanks." I said.

"No need." He replied giving me a quick smile.

"So you wanna come back to sit with us in our compartment?" I asked him. For the first time he looked doubtful.

"I don't know. I mean I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley." I'm sure my faced dropped so I turned my back to him and said, "Well that's okay. See you at school."

"Um you know what I changed my mind I'll go with you." He smiled swiftly.

"Okay." I said still not over that 'I'm a Malfoy, you're a Weasley' comment.

"Albus look who I brought back with me." I said to my cousin. Shock passed through his green eyes but he hid it.

"Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy."

"Albus Potter." Said Albus not entirely warmly.

"This is Isabelle Smith, Sophie Williams, and William Jackson." I pointed them out in turn. He smiled at all of them especially Isabelle. I felt a twinge in my stomach when she smiled back but I pushed it away. The others smiled back slowly.

"What house do you want to be in Scorpius?" asked William who was especially interested in school houses because being muggleborn he'd never heard of them before. Isabelle was a pureblood, Sophie a halfblood, and of course Scorpius was pureblood.

"I've been thinking about it and I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad." He said. Catching the look on our faces he added, "Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I _want_ to be in Slytherin."

"What about you Isabelle?" asked Albus recovering from the shock first.

"Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart." She said pretending to hold a sword which made us all laugh.

"Merlin it's late we should change." said Albus. I waited outside with the girls whilst the boy changed then we switched, finally when we had just finished dressing was that the train rolled slowly to a stop.

"Oh my Merlin we're here." I said loudly. All of girls squealed and jumped up and down. I tripped over my robes and this time when Scorpius catched me he raised his eyebrows. I smiled sheepishly then turned back to face Isabelle and Sophie.

"I can't believe it. We're finally here." Whispered Albus to me.

"I know." I whispered back.

When we got to the boats there was only room for four so Albus, Scorpius, Sophie, and me rode in one and William and Isabelle in another with a pair of twins. I stared at the castle. It was magical.

When we got out of the boats the sky was clear and there were a few stars. I knew of course that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read _Hogwarts, A History _a few times before I came.

Professor McGonagall ranted on and on about houses and other stuff, I was too busy to pay attention which wasn't like me at all. Soon we were about to be sorted, McGonagall took us to the Great Hall which somehow looked even greater and even more mysterious than the outside of the castle. There was the hat. It started singing but again I payed no attention.

Finally they started calling our names.

"Abner, Abigail." Called Professor McGonagall. A thin tall girl went to the stool and placed the hat on her head for about ten seconds before it yelled "Ravenclaw."

"Jared Bolton" became the first Gryffindor. Followed by Alexander Finnigan. Michelle Flint then became a Slytherin. Madison Garcia a Hufflepuff.

Hope and Destiny Harris were the twins that rode in the boat with Isabelle and William, they both became Gryffindors.

A few more including William, who became a Gryffindor, then it was Scorpius's turn.

Scorpius sat on the stool for about five seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!". Scorpius grinned. I saw the boys from the train looked shocked. Everyone was quiet at first then we all started applauding. Scorpius went to sit at the Gryffindor table where shell shocked Gryffindors congratulated him. Next was Albus then Isabelle, they both became Gryffindors. Then it was my turn. I walked to the stool slowly, Scorpius gave me a smile and wink, Albus a thumbs up.

I put the hat on my head.

_ Very talented mind. Would do very well in Ravenclaw. Brave I see. Very well then… _

"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled widely and went to the Gryffindor table where Scorpius had saved me a seat between him and Albus. Isabelle sat in front of me next to William.

"Ooh look it's Sophie's turn." Said William pointing at her. She looked very pale.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat, we all looked at each and clapped as hard as we could.

Robert Wood became a Gryffindor. I heard the name Ethan Young and looked up from where I was studying the table. It was the guy from the train, the one who hadn't said anything. " Ravenclaw." As I looked at him he suddenly turned to look at me. He smiled at me then went to sit at the Ravenclaw. I turned to see Scorpius staring at me again. He didn't look down so I did.

"Hector Zabini." Now this was the guy who called my mum a mudblood. He became a Slytherin. The food appeared then so I didn't worry about anything I didn't have too.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:Going back**

My first year went by quickly, nothing exciting like my mum and dad's. I got closer to all of my friends especially Scorpius so by the end of the year I could say that me and him were best friends. My parents didn't mind too much that I was best friends with a Malfoy. Not that they found it out from me, or Albus from that matter.

I was going home with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny because my parents were busy doing something to do with their work.

On our last in Hogwarts everyone was busy packing but I was done already. I tend to get things done fast. I decided to go for a walk around the grounds. I had been in the common room now I'm walking out the door and into the grounds.

I'm really going to miss Hogwarts. I'm going to miss my friends too. We promised to owl each other every week. I was almost to that tree by the lake that I like so much when I heard someone move behind me. I turned around. There was no one there. I thought nothing of it and when to sit by the tree.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard footsteps. This time it was Scorpius.

"Hey." He said. He sat down beside me.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just thinking."

"This is a great place to think." He said. Despite the fact that we only said a few words we were comfortable with each other. There was no akward silences.

"You like Quidditch right?" I asked him.

"Love it." He smiled.

"Are you going to try out for the team next year?"

"Definitely!" he sounded excited.

"I am going to try out for Chaser." I said.

"I am too." He said and his smile had widened. I smiled too.

"We should get going or we're going to be late." He nodded.

While we were walking back to the castle we talked about all kinds of things. His family, my family, Quidditch. I liked being with Scorpius.

"Oh look at that. What a happy couple." As we rounded the corner we met Hector Zabini. He was smirking.

"Shove off Zabini." said Scorpius. We tried to get past him but he held out his arms. I took my wand out and pointed it straight at his head. He didn't look one bit frightened.

"Move or I'll make you move." I said forcefully. He was still smirking.

"I don't want to move."

"Move now Zabini." Scorpius didn't wait for him to obey but snatched his arms out of the way.

We walked away without looking back at him. Once we got to the common room we walked back to our dormitories. I shared my dormitory with Isabelle, Sophie, and Destiny and Hope Harris.

Once we were all getting ready to leave we got our trunks and went outside. The ride back to the Hogsmeade station was uneventful. Once on the train my friends and me got into our own compartment. I sat down next to Isabelle and Sophie. Albus, Scorpius, and William sat together. We played Exploding Snap and talked endlessly. We were interrupted by James.

"Rose can I talk to you?" James asked. I look at him mystified because he almost didn't talk to me.

"Okay. Talk." I said.

"Alone." He said.

"Okay. I'll be right back guys." I got up from my seat into the hallway.

"Come on." He pulled me a little bit farther away from my compartment.

"Rose." He said once we were far enough for his liking.

"What?"

**Scorpius POV**

I was in a compartment with my friends when we were interrupted by James asking for Rose. She went with him looking confused.

"I want something from the food trolley." said Isabelle.

"I'll go with you." I offered.

Isabelle got up and I accompanied her to the food trolley which wasn't far from where Rose and James were standing.

"What?" I heard Rose ask.

"Your parents won't be happy when they see you're friends with the Malfoy boy." James replied.

"What, just because he's a Malfoy doesn't mean he's like his parents or grandparents. He's a Gryffindor. He's different from them." After Rose said that James paused for a moment.

"Scorpius come on I've got my food." Isabelle hadn't noticed James and Rose.

"I'll be right there." I said. "Go ahead without me." She walked to the compartment slid the screen open and got in just as James started talking again.

"Rose whatever he tells you might not be true." He said

"Yeah maybe but what if he's telling the truth? Don't you think he deserves a chance?" She asked him.

"Rose I don't-" She interrupted him.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" she tried to leave but James caught her arm.

"Rose just listen to me. His family is dangerous. He's dangerous. I care about you so maybe you should listen to me." James was starting to look angry.

"James you listen. He is my friend. He cares about me too.I don't tell you who to be friends with, do I? No. So just mind your own business. As long as he shows me that he's my friend I won't abandon him." She glared at him. But I didn't care what he said now, I felt a rush of affection for Rose overwhelm me.

"Rose maybe he cares about a little bit too much." James said now looking definitely angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked defiantly.

"I'm a guy. I see the way he looks at you. Haven't you noticed? Have you ever thought that maybe he fancies you?" James asked. He was being ridiculous. Or maybe he was saying that to see if _she _fancies _me_.

"And that's a bad thing James? You're being ridiculous." She said snatching her arm away from him.

"I'm just saying he doesn't deserve yours or Albus's friendship." She glared at him then left. I hid so she wouldn't see me.

James is right. I don't deserve their friendship.

**Rose POV**

James is stupid. So stupid, how could he think I would abandon Scorpius? I thought as I walked back to our compartment. I looked around and noticed Scorpius wasn't there. A weird feeling swept over me.

"Excuse me." Scorpius was behind me trying to get in but I was blocking his way.

"Sorry." I smiled at him expecting to get a smile back but all I got was a weak attempt. He never met my eyes. He went to sit by the window without talking to anyone. I met Albus's questioning gaze. I shrugged in response.

"Maybe we should change back into our normal clothes." Sophie suggested quietly. "It's getting late." We all nodded. We girls changed first while the boys waited outside then we switched.

"Scorpius?" I said grabbing his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No." he answered a little too quickly. He yanked his hand out of mine and went back to staring out the window.

Once we got to platform nine and three quarters, we got our owls and trunks. There we all seperated to look for our parents. I saw my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny and went towards them with Albus trailing along behind me.

"Hello Rose. Have a good term?" Aunt Ginny greeted me.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Yeah she definitely had a good term. All she did was hang out with her friends." Said James coming up behind me. He was smirking.

"You know her friends, Sophie, William, Isabelle, Albus, and Scorpius Malfoy?" James was looking straight at me. My eyes widened. I glared at the bloody git.

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny looked shocked. Then they recovered.

"Well Rose why don't you bring him to meet us?" asked Uncle Harry.

"Uh okay." I mumbled.

I went to look for Scorpius and saw he was with his parents. I waited for him.

"Rose!" I turned. There was Isabelle and Sophie. William and Albus were coming from the opposite direction.

"Hey guys."

"Rose promise me you'll owl us every week." Said William and Isabelle together. They looked at each other weirdly. Then we all laughed.

"Hey." Scorpius had come up behind us.

"Hey Scorpius my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny want to meet you." I said. He looked a bit surprised but said, "Yeah okay let's go."

I took his hand for the second time that day and he didn't snatch it away. I led him back to my aunt and uncle then I let go of his hand.

"Hello you must be Scorpius." Said my uncle Harry obviously trying to ease Scorpius.

"Yes sir. Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius held out his hand. Uncle Harry took it.

"Harry Potter. And this is my wife Ginny Potter."

"Nice to meet you." He said to Aunt Ginny shaking her hand too.

"I've heard you're good friends with my son and niece." Uncle Harry should have known better than to say that.

"Yeah."

"Come on Scorpius. Let's go say goodbye to Isabelle."

"Ok. Bye Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Uncle Harry waved bye and so did aunt Ginny.

We walked towards Isabelle, Sophie, and William. Albus was nowhere to be seen.

I hugged William, Sophie, and Isabelle. Scorpius hugged Sophie and Isabelle. He patted William on the back.

"Promise you'll write." Said Isabelle.

"I already promised twice." I laughed.

"Bye." Sophie's parents her, as did William's and Isabelle's. Isabelle waved at Scorpius. I waved bye to all of them.

Albus waved too. I hadn't even noticed him. What I did notice was that he stared hard at Sophie until she was out of sight. I cleared my throat and he started. He smiled, embarassed.

"Come on Rose we're leaving." He ran ahead after patting Scorpius on the back. What is it with boys and the patting?

"Bye Scorpius. You better write or I'll hex you the next time I see you." I smiled at him.

He smiled back but then his smile was replaced by a frown.

"I'll see you this fall." I was about to hug him but he sticked his hand out. I was a bit hurt. I shook hands with him then turned around to leave without another word.

"Rose." He called me.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't deserve your friendship." Oh. Now I understood.

"That's why you've acting so indifferently towards me." I mumbled.

"You're the smartest witch in our year." He smiled.

"And you're the sneakiest. You overheard me and James?" I asked.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"Nah, but don't pay any attention to James. He's stupid." I smiled.

"Bye Rose." He hugged me properly now. I waved to him as I made my way to my family. He walked to his dad who was staring at me.

Whenever I was with Scorpius I was all smiles. And I'm glad.

**Please please review. Reviews make me smile:)I am trying my best on this fic. So please review. James3Lily**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

I am sorry I cannot keep up with this fic. It's discontinued until further notice.

James3Lily


End file.
